Boone Versus The Mojave
by Door Stopped
Summary: After The Courier helped Mr. House take over everything the NCR calls up Boone to spy on them. What will he find in his adventures? Please review if you have advice!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wasn't sure about posting this since I didn't finish my other fics that I startled but I came up with a really great idea how to end this one. If anyone has any ideas let me know!

* * *

Event though the Courier helped Boone feel better about Bitter Springs he still felt sad after everything that happened in Fallout New Vegas was over. Her felt really sad because he though the Courier was his friend but instead of heaping him and the NRC she helped Mr House take over everything.

So Boone went back to his house California amid startled drinking a lot. He also learned science and became more intelligence, but that was so he cold just make himself lots of chems (in Fallout drugs are called chems) to use because he was so depressurized.

One day Boone was about to try mixing Wine with Men-tans and steady when he got a knock on his door. When he went to open it Colones Moore was there! Except now she was General Moore because General Oliver got fired and tried to kill himself. So she replaced him. "Hello Boone!" She said "The NCR military sent me to talk to you about something very important. Can I come in?"

Since Boone had already been drinking he threw up everywhere. General Moore wasn't sure if he got any on her but she just kelp acting nice because she wanted Boone to help her.

"Okay." said Boone.

So the went to the living room of Boon's house to talk. After knocking a bunch of empty bottles and syringes off a chair Genial Moore sad down and said "It's so nice to meet a hero of the NCR!"

"Whatever." Boone said and he took another drink of beer. "Nothing matters anymore now that Mr House tuned my best friend against me."

"That's what we're here to fix!" /she said. "President Kimball still wants to take over New Vegas, cause if he doesn't hell lose the election next year. He can't invade again yet, but he still rants to learn more about what's going on there."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"We want to send you to the Mojave to be a spy. Since you;'re the Copier's best friend I want you to find out what Mr. House and the Courier are doing. What do you say?"

Booed thought about it for a fer seconds and then asked "am I gonna have to kill the Courier?"

Colonel Moore kinda wanted to say "Yes" because she thought it was easier to just k ill anyone who disagreed wit the NCR but she wasn't sure if that would make Boone Angry. But then eventually Boone just threw up again and said "I'll think about it."

Letter that night Boone was having a nightmare. He was seeing his dead wife Carla and their unborn daughter, and since he was still felling guilty about Bitter Springs they were both dressed as Great Khans.

Boone looked at them and since he was feeling grumpy he went "You're not real."

"That's right!" said the baby, who could talk in his nightmare. "I'm not real because you couldn't be a hero! But now you have a chance to be a hero! Why don't you take the job?"

Then Carla went "Boone I love you and I don't want to see you suffer like this! Please stop using chems. They'll make you go crazy!"

Then her chest startled bleeding a ton all over the place because Boone was having a flashback to where he killed her! "See! I don't want you to do this to yourself."

"Fine." Said Boone. Then he shot himself so he would wake up.

The next day he went and got all his addictions cured. Ten he went to General Moore and told her he'd take the job!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I accidentally pit the first part of this chapter on the last one but now I fixed it. Also I do check to make sure nothing is marked as dispelled but I'll try harder in this chapter! Also I thought I did say why Boon learned science.

* * *

So Boone went tot the Mojave Outpost, which was the lat place near new Vegas that the NRC still had, because he needed to talk to Major Knight before he left. When he got there he was filling out a bunch of forms so he asked Boone who he was.

"I am the repairman. I am here to fix the toaster so the chef can use it." Said Boone because that was the code for being a spy.

"OH!" Said Major Knight. Then he went away and came back with a 9mm S MG, a grenade rife and a Ripper for Boone. "They told me how imported this mission was so I got this stuff for you! And I can mod your hunting rifle with a bigger magazine and faster action if you want!"

"No thanks. Said Boone. I'm used to shooting the way-it is."

"Okay." Said Mayor Knight. He was kinda sad because he wanted Boone to like him because he was gay and he thought Boon was hot. "By the way, you should also stop by Lacey at the barracks. She has something else for you tats very imported for your mission."

So Boone went to the barracks at the outpost because that's where Lacey was at her bar. Since she was really grumpy to everyone she said sarcastically "Si it's the great hero of the NRC! Except now we can't say that because now you're just a spy! Who'll it be?"

"Knight sent me." Said Boone.

"Oh yeah." Said Lacey. Then she went to the bar shelf and grabbed a Pip Boy for Boone! "Maybe this will help you not get killed."

Boone put the Pip Boy on just to make sure he wasn't poisoned or anything. Then he asked Lacey "Is there anything going on here?"

"Of course not! Nothing happens here, except for Cass coming in and drinking everything."

Boone hadn't noticed Cass was thee standing around until Lacey pointed it out, and since they met when they were with the Courier he said "Hi Cass. Why aren't you drinking? Did you quit?"

"No there's some asshole in my spot! She said." Then Boone looked around and saw The King sitting in Cass's chair! Expect he was really fat and depressed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YUGO SON OF A BITCH! I DON"T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD!" Said the King before he took a bunch of pills.

Boon got worried that the King was hurting himself with pills and chemo so he said "Maybe you shouldn't take that many chem. They didn't help me."

"I DON"T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU! I HAVE PROSCRIPTIONS FOR THESE SO I"M BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I"M THE KING!" Said the King rally angry because Boone's speech skill was really low. Then he took a bunch of sleeping pills and fell over unconscious. While Cass took her chair again Boone just left.

* * *

Boone decided to take a walk around the mountains north of the Mojave Outpost because he wasn't worried about giant rad scorpions because hiss hunting rifle could sneak kill them in one hit.

But when he got to the Mesquite Mountains camp site he saw a bunch of then fighting a Night kin! Also the Night kin was Lily Bowen but Boone didn't know that because he never met her, but Boone still felt sorry for her because she was getting ganged up on.

So Boone pulled out his hunting rifle and shouted "EAT THIS!" and started shooting at all of them. Lily had already gotten stung a bunch of times so her hit points were low so she had gone Zerk and was yelling about how her psycho imagery friend Leo was going to kill them while she chopped them all up.

After all the adsorptions were dead Lily fell over because she had been poisoned and was feeling really sick. Boone didn't know how to sure her so he checked her medicine bag on her belt. He started giving her stem packs when her health was really low and he also gave her her anti psychotic medication.

"ARGH. THE COURIER TOLD ME ABOUT YOU. THANK YOU BOONE BUT IT"S TOO LATE FOR ME!" She said.

What are you doing out here? Boone asked.

"I WANTED TO GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA TO FIND MY FAMILY BUT EVERYONE AT THE MOJAVE OUTPOST WAS SCARED OF ME AND TOLD ME TO GO AWAY." Then when Boone ran out of timpanist she said "IT"S ALL GOING DARK NOW. I WISH I NEVER LEFT JACOBSON! BOONE IF YOU EVER GO THERE PLEASE MAKE SURE MY BIGHORNS ARE OKAY!"

Then Lily died. Boone was a little sad but he had seen lots of people die before and knew he had to move om.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I checked and even though spell check doesn't say it is datura is a real word and spelled right.

* * *

Bonn decided to read the ingredients for Lily's sycophantic medications and he realized he cold make them himself if he had sacred datura root, Nevada agave and banana yucca fruit. For some reason there was a bunch of datura plants around even though they were supported to only be in Utah!

So Boone looked around and found the rest of the stiff in the Mesquite Mountains, then he made a bunch of batches of anti psychotic medicine at a camp[fire. He wasn't sure if it worked, though so he went north to Good springs to have a doctor look at it.

He got to Good springs and went to Doc Mitchel, who was at his house. He was really friendly and after he looked at the said "This is really good! You should've been a scientist instance of a mercenary" beachhead he didn't know who Boone was.

So he paid Boone a few hundred caps for about half of the medicine he made. When Boone felt his house, though, he saw that Offspring was under attack! There were Friends everywhere and though Sunny Miles had gotten the towns militia together all they had were varmint rifles and signal shotguns so they couldn't fight them off.

HA HA HA! Said the Fiend's leader who had a trio-beam laser rifle. "We'll show everyone we mean business when we take this town over! The Fiends will never die!" Then he shot a settler who didn't have cover and disinterested him!

"HEY!" Yelled Sunny. "Can you help us out here stranger?"

Boone didn't hate the Fiends as much as he hated the Legion, but they were still killing Innocent people and that made him really mad so he took out his hunting rifle and shot the Fiend leader in the head! That killed the Fiend leaner and when all the fiends all looked around confused trying to figure out what to do next Easy Pete threw dynamite at them and seriously wounded most of them.

Then one of them said "RUN AWAY!" so thy all did. Boone went after them, but as he was leaving Good Springs he saw a Security suddenly burst out of a shack.

It was Victor, because Mr. House had him watch Good-springs after they helped him save The Courier! "Gee aah! Time to kill all these here rustlers!" He said while shooting missiles at them. He and Boone both managed to kill most of them but Boone kept ogling until he reached Good springs Source.

When he got there he saw the last Fiend, but he was raping the settler that The Courier saved from Geckos at the start of New Vegas!

They were really close so Boone ran up kinda close to them and before the Fiend could stop raping her he turned on V.A.T.S.! Boone used it to program himself to shoot three rounds in the Fiend's head, and when he was done the second one made his head expose and killed him!

The settler got await from the Fiends body, then she startled crying because it was so horrible! Boone felt really bad for her and it reminder him how he thought his wife probably got raped by the Lesion before he killed her to put her our of her misery. So he took his anti psychotic medications and some Vodka that the fiend had. He mixed them at the campfire and created anti-depressants our of them!

Boone injected them into the setter because she was so traumatized she wasn't moving. Then she stopped crying, but it didn't make her happy. It just made her calm and kinda confused because getting raped was so horrible but since she wasn't sad she didn't know what to think. "Thank you stranger! She said. I was almost a goner there! It reminds me of how the Courier saved me one a long time ago."

Boone tries not to think about it because he still didn't know what to think about the Courier. Instead he just said "Go get therapy from Doc Mitchell. That shoulder make you feel better eventually." He said. Then after she limped away he slept overnight.

* * *

The next day Boone killed a bunch of geckos so he cold make steaks for his journey. Then he went back to Good Springs and asked about the Courier. The only person who knew much about her was Cher the merchant, who said that the Courier, who used energy weapons, bought all of his energy weapon ammo a few months ago, but she didn't say why.

So Boone used his NRC radio to call General Moore and told her everything that happened. "I tough she killed all the Fiend leaders!" Said General Moore. "I guess the Courier is lamer than we all thought!"

"I can't let this happened again." Said Boone. "I'm gonna go kill any Fiends I see around here."

"Okay but don't forget about your mission! Mr. House and The Courier are still the real enemies here!" She said. Then she hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm just gonna say drugs int-stead of chems because spell check doesn't think chems is a word. Also when I don't use exclamation paints much my story looks weird. Do other people think it makes it better?

* * *

Before Boone felt Good Springs Victor came boy to talk to him. "Howdy panther! You're a pretty good shot back there. I guess that why they put you in First Reckon Mister Boone!"

Boone had been waking away form Good Springs when he heard him sat that. Then Victor said " Mr. House is glad to see you helping make his new county safer, but he also says you need to be careful out there! A lot of things cold happen in whatever mission you have out here!"

Then since he was trying to intimate Boone Visitor's face got angry all of the sudden. But then Boone looked at him even angrier. So Victor got scared and ran away really fast.

Anyway Boone went down to Prism to see what was going on in cast there were Fiends there. When he got into town the fist thing he did WA s go over to a postdoc by the Mojave Export office where The Courier kept a stash of stuff she wasn't using that he though he could use.

But when he got there suddenly someone shouted "A HA! YOU DAMN STEALING MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!" and started shooting at him. Boone only got hit a couple times and the gun that the shooter used wasn't even very powerful so he got to hide behind a wall to see who it was. It was Sher riff Myers, and after a second he stopped and said "Oh worry. I thought someone here owned that stuff in there but I was strong."

Myers was wearing his old Power Granger outfit but he also had some extra gold chest armor that was really shiny and cool. Boone looked at it and asked "Did you get that for being a sheriff?"

"No I found if on a Fiend. Oh yeah. They were attaching us today and that's why I'm do jumpy. Can you help me kill the mall?"

Boone took out a suit of reformed leather armor from the postbox and put it on. "Then he said Let's go."

They went to the door or Bison Steve Hotel and Misers said. "They had Beagle in there. I trialed him to be a deputy again but he still isn't very good when lost of people are fighting him. Unless you have a thousand caps and lots of Med-X for random we need to bust him our!"

"I Don't negotiate with theorists." Said Boone. Then they both went in.

So they both went to cover by a bunch of junk in the front office. The Fiends noticed them and one of them used an incinerator to go over the cover but it didn't take away many hit pints. But then one tried running around and when he came Boone took out his Ripper and attacked him with hit. "

"Ow." Said the Field. He had took so many drugs when when Boone started ripping into his guts and killing him he barely noticed. Actually though Boone didn't finish killing him. Instead the incinerator fireballs made him explode.

Then when the Fiend with the incinerator stopped to reload Myers came out with a caravan shotgun, which was his good gun, and he killed him. So Boone and Myers ran through the hotel and killed the fiends because they just had weapons that were really weak because they didn't mainline them.

Until they got to the dining hill were there was the Fiend Leader, and he had a Grenada machine gun. He was stinging at the kitchen entrance and he started shooting a lot and shouting "I"LL BLOW YOUR LEGLESS OFF AND MAKE TABLES OUT OF THEM!" so Boonie and Myers had to hide behind a wall, But then everything was suddenly quiet!

Boone and Myers looked aroused and saw that the Fiend Leaner was dead because Deputy Beagle suck up behind him and beat him to breath with a rolling pin. "Howdy!" He said. "I probably wouldn't gotten out anyway but thanks for the help! Now we have to save everyone else in town!"

So they gave Bealle Boone's 9mm SMG and ran out to the Vicki and Vance Casino. Inside they had everyone in town all in one big cage because they were going to kill them and maybe eat them later. Also they were trying to reprogram Prism Slim so they could use him as a Sexpot. But when they saw Boone, Myers and Deputy Beagle they all panicked and shouted "OH NO!"

They all started running out the door and shooting. Boone and Myers were okay, but one of them had a poised throwing spear he stole from a Lenin Recruit, and he hit Depute Beagle with it. Do Beagle fell over and said "I'm sorry I disjointed you Myers." Then he died.

"NO!" Said Myers because he spent so much time training Beagle he was like a son to him even though they didn't get alone at first when Myers first became sheriff. "I WANT REVENGE!"

"You need to look after Prime, Myers. Let me take care of this." Said Boone.

Myers was kinda sad because he wanted to kill them all but he knew Boone was right. So we went and got Vince's 9mm sMG, which the Courier returned to Prism after the battle of Hoover Dam when she had some spare time. "This will be better then your old gun. Good Luck Boone!"

* * *

Boone followed the Fiends by the railroad tacks for a while, but he lost them over by the nuclear test site. Instead there just were a bunch of really touch feral ghouls that ran to attack Boone. Bone killed most of them with his hunting rifle with head shots because he was a great shot, but with the last one instead he waited until he got close, then he used the Ranger Take-down that the Courier tight him after she learned it from Ranger Andy.

The feral ghoul got snowed down, then Boone pinned him down and injected him with anti psychotic drugs so he could tank. And he shouted "GET OFF OF ME SMOOTH SKIN I HATE EVERYONE!"

"Did you see where the Fiends went?" Asked Boone.

"MAYBE I DID MAYBE I DIDN'T WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING?!"

"If I know where they are I'll probably kill them." Said Boone.

"OKAY THEY WENT TO THE OLD LEGION RAID CAMP THEY TOOK OVER! IF YOU GO THREE MAYBE YOU"LL DIE WHEN YOU KILL THEM TOO!"

Then Boone knocked out the Ghoul and went to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I think I'll be more careful with spell check because it doesn't recognize character names.

* * *

When Boone got to the old Legion Raid camp he found all the Friends were dead.

So the first ting Boone Did was look around to see what they had to loot. Mostly he just toke food and caps but they also had two books. One was Lying Concessional Style, that Boone read, but the pother was a SPECIAL book. It was a long spy report form the Legion that was called The Burned Man File, and it had all the times the Legging tired to kill Joshua Gram and how it went wrong every time. Boone read it and it make his endurance go up.

The Boone looked at the bodies of the Fiends. They looked like they had been hit with melee weapons and shot with guns and lasers. So Boone went away to a hill were he could watch the camp to see how killed the fiends.

Boone waited two hours and when that was done there were Legionaries in the camp, and some of them had lazier rifles. So Boone took out his hunting rifle and startles shooting them. Since they didn't see him and he shot them too fast to realize what happened he kill-them all in one hit.

Then Boone went back to the camp and looked at one of the bodies. Then he said "The last thing you never see bitch." and spat on him and kicked him in the head a coupler times.

Then Boone saw there was another legionary recur in a tent who had been sleeping to. The legionary recruit also saw Boone and got all scared because he heard about how Boone heal[pied the Courier kill Caesar and said "NO. I DON"T WANT TO DIE. I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BE IN THE LEGION BUT THEY ENCLAVES MY TRIBE. I PROMISE IF YOU LET ME LIVE I"LL GO AWAY AND START A FAMILY OR SOMETHING."

Silence Boone had great perception he could tell he wasn't lying but he still wanted to scare and integrate him so he grabbed him and helped up the Ripper right to his face and said "What's the Legion planing?"

"THEY SAID THEY WERE GOING TO ATTACH NIPPON. THEY SAID IT WAS VERY IMPORTANT."

"Everyone In Nip ton is dead. You already killed them. Also talking about dead people since Cesar is dead and Lani us disappeared who's running the legion?"

"MY CENTURION WOULDN'T"T TELL ME. IF YOU WANT TO NOW GO TO LIPTON AND ASK HIM YOURSELF. HE"S PROBABLY THERE ALREADY."

Then Boone knocked out the Recruit and ran as fast as he hold to Nip ton. He though that the town would be on fire and everyone would be crucified again like it was when the Courier took him there to get him some NOR armor from the troopers that died when the Legion attacked the town the first time.

But when he came to town everything looked normal. There were just a bunch of shady-looking people walking around and also some hookers like it was at fist. Boone looked around and felt really weird because everything was normal and he had run in with his SMG ready to shoot everyone.

Then a man in a Dapper Gambler suit came out. "Hello traveler. I am the mayor of Nip-ton. What binges you here today?"

Boone looked at him weird. Then he said "This is all wrong. I heard there was a legion raiding party coming this way to kill you all."

"HA HA HA. There's no Legion here. What a beer? It's always a party in Norton."

Boone was all creased out by him and said "I need to go."

So Boone ran away really fast to the Wolfhound Ranch and took a nap i the shack there. But when he came out the Mayor of Nip-ton was there waiting for him.

"HA HA HA. He said. YOU HAD NO IDEAS WHO I WAS. WE ALL FOALED YOU."

Boone looked at him weird again. Then he said "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am VULPES INCULTA. I was the Legion's greater spy and leader of the Frumentarrys. Now I am the new major of Nip-ton with my minions."

"You're supposed to be dead. The Courier told me about how she and ED-E blew you up and shot you to death after you killed aversion in Nip-ton."

"THAT"S WHAT SHE THOUGHT. There was a doctor there who helped me service, and then I just stayed in hiding to see what would happen. Caesar was always stopping me from being as sneaky as I wanted to be because he though it wasn't honorable. HA. Now I can be as sneaky as I want."

Boone was still looking at him weird because he sounded crazy. "So Vulpine kept talking. EVERYONE IN NIP-TON IS IN DISGUISE. All of the men are SOLDIERS. All of the women and hookers are MEDICS AND NURSES. I HAVE A SACRED ARMY. When that OTHER legion cane to town I killed their centuries and recruited all their soldiers to MY ARMY."

"Wait." Said Boone. "Are you saying you're still in the Legion?"

"I AM THE LEGION. I am the highest rankling Legion member left alive. and after I kill that OTHER gay who's trying to take over the Legion WHOSE NAME I REFUSE TO SAY BECAUSE HES DUMB I will take over the Mojave and become THE NEW CAESAR"

"Hold still." Said Boone. Then he took out his hunting rifle, so Vulpes Inculta ran away screaming.

* * *

A little whole later Boone called General Moore again. "This is really bad. He said. The Legion is back too."

"Oh dead." She said. "How will this effect your mission?"

"Fuck the mission. I'm going to go kill them all."

"OH. I like the sound of that too. Have fun Boone." Thane she hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I tried a different charter with no exclamation points at all but no one said if it was better or worse so I put them back in. Also I'm trying to give the story more twists so please tell me if it's good! I even looked up some stuff on The Vault about the first venison of New Vegas that got cancelled!

* * *

Boone was actually kinda worried about killing all the Legion. He wasn't even sure if he cold kill just one Lemon hit team on his own. He knew he needed help.

He was nearby Nova and could've talked to Manny Vargas, but he didn't want to go back there. He hated Novac be use it was a really fucking boring place in the middle of nowhere where nothing happens. Also he hated everyone who lived in Novac because after the Legion kidnapped his wife no one gave a shit. Sometimes he wished the Courier had annotated the REPCONN rocket launch so that there would be nuclear waste everywhere in Novac ads everyone would have to leave. Then Golden Geckos and Fire Geckos would all come to town because they thought Dinky the Dinosaur was a gecko God. Then the fire geckos would burn Novac to the ground. Then he and the Courtier would come kill all the geckos and they would turn Novac into something nice like a new bigger Brahmin farm for the McBrides with bulletproof walls and a petting zoo for kids with cyber-dog puppies. Or they cold just turn it into a giant pinball machine that ED-E could play in.

And thinking about that made him sad again because the Courier was so nice to him (AN: My Courier isn't evil and told Boone that Jennie May enslaved Carla and gave Boone the evidence) and he hated how his best friend was now working for someone else who was working against the counter that he loved.

Instance Boone went to the Le Eldorado Dry Lake to get some jalapeno peppers so he could make gecko kabobs. Whale he was kindling the fire ants there he also saw an eye-bot coming towers him, but it wasn't ED-E. This one looked like a while different kind of eye-bot, and Boone didn't know if it was friendly or nit so he shot it down with his hunting rifle.

After the eye bot was disabled Boone examined it and found there was a radio in it, so Boone turned it on.

Than some guy with a really deep voice startled talking through it, and he sounded really grumpy and sarcastic. "So, Boone, you faultily came back. Knew you wood. Could never find peace with drugs all alone. Knew you just wanted to keep shooting things to make the pain go away. Like this mas-sager I sent. Familiar, but different. Now they say you're a spy. The bear rinks it's better than a bull in a China Shop. Has no idea what's really going on."

"Stop acting so superior." Said Boone to the man in the radio. "NCR Intellect told me who you are. You're Ulysses! You're the crazy ex Legion spy who went crazy and moved to The Divide. And you sounds crazy too. You're just a a crazy person."

"Crazy? said Ulysses," but not in a way like he was asking something. "That's just what people say when they don't understate something. There's more ogling on than the Bear or the Bull or the House. You saw it earlier but you don't understand what it means. You didn't even know that Wolf-horn Ranch was by old house. Had a secret camera there. Saw you wen you saw how the Bill was tearing itself apart. Now both the Bull and Bear have two heads. Maybe even three some day."

"What do you want?"

"I want to see you find out whats going on. Then you, me, and The Courier will met at the end of the world and see the end. Let fate deride what we do then." Then Ulysses hung up.

Anyway after he was done Boone went to the 188 Trading Post and had lunch with Veronica, Alexander the Gun Runner. And the other ex NCR Arms Merchant. Boone had met Veronica before but thy didn't hand out much so he didn't know she used to be with the Brotherhood of Steel and he just though she was with the Flowers of the Apocalypse.

"Really sulks how The Legion is back. But from the way you tell it at least the guy running the Legion now is really stupid." Said the Arms Merchant.

"I'm gonna need help to kill them all and maybe the Fiends too. You want to come with me Veronica?" Asked Boone.

"Um...sorry but I have to say here and fix stuff and help people. Followers orders." She sad back when actually she just didn't want Boone to find out about her past.

"If you're too much of a loser to handle some lousy Legionaries yourself I know someone else who comes buy here to buy stuff from me. She's kinda a bitch but she's a great sniper like you are. Maybe if you work together you won't die horribly. Maybe."

Boone thought it was kinda important that Alexander that this person was a bitch because he was a total dick himself. But if she was really good he thought it didn't matter so he asked "Where can I find her?"

"Oh here she comes now!" Said Alexander, then she said to the woman "Hey four-eyes!"

"Go shoot your tiny dick off loser." She shouted back. It was Corporal Betsy, expect now she was wearing a different suit of armor. It was kinda like Boone's 1st Recon survival armor (which he isn't using yet) except it was all blue and the bottom was bigger and liked kinda like a skirt, and the chest armor was all gold like the one Myers got from the Fiends. It looked like like ancient Greek armor except more modern.

So when Betsy got there she bought a gecko steak and started eating with the rest. Then she said to Veronica "I bought an old per-war dress like the ones you like. Want me to help you put it on?" But Veronica just flipped her off because she didn't like creepy girls.

Then she turned to Boone. She didn't know who she was at first so she was all like "And don't you get any ideas you dumb ugly dude. I bet you don't even get any girls you like guys because you're - OH! Hi Boone! Good to see you!"

"Hey." He said all grumpy and sad because he didn't care what Betsy thought about him. "What have you been doing lately?"

"After we lost the Mojave the NCR decried they didn't need us anymore so they fired 1st Recon. I moved back here for a while, and I really was depressed because of how Cook-Cook raped me, but then I found out there was a new faction just for people like me!"

Boone looked at her interested. Then she said "I have this new armor because now I'm With The Daughters Of Hecate! We're a faction curated for girls who got screwed over by men and want to be strong again! One day, we're gonna make people wish they never messed with us!"

"So does that mean you want to kill the Legion too?"

"We have lost of ex-slaves who we made soldiers! And I trained some of them to be snipers too! Why do we need you?"

Boone's speech still wasn't very good, but since he had great guns skill he pointed out "Wouldn't you work better with someone else who has NCR 1ST Reckon training though?"

Okay fine. She said. "Tie for you to prove how good you really are!"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Why isn't anyone reviewing this? I'm know I'm not as good as other people like Ladykniggit (I like the Boone store she (I think she's a girl) wrote) or JRisner bot how can I get better if no one gives me advice?

* * *

So Betsy became Boone's' companion for a while. Boone and Betsy felt the 188 trading post and went down to Camp Orlon Hope, which the Daughters of Hecate took over after the NCR left. But on their way they ran into a Legion hit team.

The guy leading it didn't know how Boone and Betsy were at first but figured it out so he was all like "The Kaiser (AN: That show they pronounce Caesar in the Legion and The Vault said it's the real way the Romans said it so just assume if other legion people say it they promote it like that) has marked you for DEATH and oh shit it's you guys! Why didn't they give us Centurion armor?"

Then Betsy took out her sidearm. It was That Gun, and when she shot the leader in the face with it it knocked his head off and killed him. So then the otters ran away and Boone and Betsy spited them.

After they avoided the Caz-adores aroused there they went to Camp Forlorn Hope. I t was kinda like how it was with the NCR expect there were a bunch of soldiers wearing blue armor that looked like Greek armor. Moat of them were girls but there were some guys too. Anyway fist they went to the Medical Center tent because Betsy wanted a doctor to check her after they fought the hit team.

And the doctor was Alex Ricard, who was the same guy who was there with the NCR. He was looked after some of the Daughter of Hecate oldies buy also some mercenaries too and when he saw Boone he went "Long time no see! How you doing?"

"Why didn't you come back to the NCR?" Boone asked?

"I like it here. After you and The Courier killed all the Legion in Nelson it got really nice. Besides, the NCR army doesn't like gay people like me so I derided to stay here and help out." Said Dr. Richards.

Boone wasn't sure if that was Dr. Richards' way of trying to flirt with him so he said "I'm not gay."

"I know that! He said back. I can tell when people are gay or not!" Then he pointed to one of the mercenaries, who was an Asian guy with a grizzled Samurai beard who was wearing a reinforced leather armor suit, tilde reading glasses and a topper helmet. "Like that guy. I can tell he totally likes guys. Don't you sweetheart?"

"Get lost." Said the Asian guy. "I don't like girly men like doctors. I like manly men like soldiers!" Then he went over by Boone and said "Like thin guy! He's really hot and buff and I think deep down all he wants is someone to love him!"

Boone was kinda cheeped out but the weird gay Asian guy still seemed kinda nice so we just sad "Thanks I guest."

"Can we at least be friends? We could go off and have adventures and maybe I could tell you all about." But then the weird gay Asian guy realized something and shouted "OH NO!" Then he ran out of the tent and ran away.

Boone, Best and Dr. Richards all stood around surprised and stocked. Then Betsy said "Why are men so weird?"

"Maybe he was really a Religion spy." Said Dr. Richards. "I heard people say they're all gar."

"No. Said Boone. There was something else about him. Something familial."

"Maybe you have resented memories?" Suggested Dr. Richards. "I could help you with that."

"Maybe later." Said Boone. Then he left alone because Betsy still needed to be checked out.

* * *

So Boone went to the Command Center tent to meet whoever was in charge. And it turned out it was Francine Garrett, who had a new blue suit and a cool hat like a plot cap with a kitten on it. Boone was suppressed to see her there ans asked "Why are you her?"

"Because Mr. House found out I was making drugs and shut down the Aromatic Wrangler! Even thought we were helping the Followers make good drugs too. James got all sad and ran away but NOT ME! The Daughters of Hecate hired me because I know how to run a business so I knew how to equip them for cheap! I bet a dumb guy like you can't do that!"

Then she said "Sorry Boone, but I'm jut really pepped up about being here!"

Boone didn't want to argue so he just said "Tell me about the Daughters of Hesitate."

"Were a faction created specially for women who got screwed over by men. We were found by a woman who called Herself Hecate a while after the Barrel Of Hoover Dam and now we're one of the biggest factors in the Mohave!"

Then Boone asked "Then why ate there guys here?"

"Because we're BETTER Than the Legion! Well take anyone who wants to help us even if that's guys who want to prove their better than us WHICH THEY"RE NOT! Sorry nothing personnel Boone. But because we're nicer than them BECAUSE WE'RE BETTER THAN THEM we'll still let them try to prove it WHICH THEY WON'T!"

Boone looked at her weird. Ten he just kept talking anyway and asked "Tell me about Hecate."

"Actually she changed her name because Hecate was also the name of a godless. So she changed because she's not crazy LIKE CAESAR WAS and doesn't think she's a god. See Boone? That time I didn't insult you! So she changed her name to Queen Elizabeth."

"Okay then tell me about Queen Elizabeth/"

"She was a number of the Twisted Hairs. They were a tribe that Caesar took over buy instead of getting killed or enslaved she ran away and survived. Then after the Legion was differed at Hoover Dam and broke up she saw how many slave women were there that were helpless and she decided to unite them and train them into a new army!"

Then she said "Now I'm gonna ask you a questing! What are you doing here Boon?"

"Boone couldn't say he was a spy so he said I'm here to kill the Legion. And maybe the Fiends too."

"Oh." She said. "Well the Fiends took over Nelson down south of here. Were we getting ready to attack them soon so maybe you can help us!"

But since Boone hates the Fiends he said. "I can't wait that long." Then he left.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I forgot to say that the Daughters of Hecate call their soldiers Hoplites like what the Ancient Greeks called their soldiers.

* * *

Boone went to Melton. The fist thing he did when he got their was he shot the guard at the post on the hill so he cold see what the were doing.

And actually it wasn't just the Friends. There was also anther gang there called the Nightstalkers. The Nightingales were crated because after the Courier killed a bunch of Vipers and Jackals they related they needed to team up to avoid getting wiped oust. So they called their new gang the Night-stalkers because nightstands were kinda like what you get if you crop a viper and a Jekyll (AN If I saw Nightstalker capitalized it means the gang.)

Anyway the Nightstands were arguing with the Fiends about how was the best gang. Mostly it was just their two leaders who were yelling at each other. "Your a pussy! said the Fiend leader. N o Fiend needs leather armor, let along combat armor!"

"That's just cause you're all on drugs all the time! That's the raisin you all need to use emery weapons because your all so high you can't see where you're shooting if you're not shooting lasers and plasma!" Said the Night-stalker leader.

"At less we don't use grenade rifles like pussies like you or The Courier! Maybe you should all go in disgust all the time like Vuples's Legion!"

"Or maybe we shoulder hide out in a Volt like you did! And you only took over the Vault because the were too dumb to fight back when you came! We're all just fidgeting mercenaries so we learned how to fight better!"

"ENOUGH!" Said someone else. He was an old guy with a beard how was almost naked expect for a codpiece he made out of a Legion Rebut helmet. Also he had a machete stuff in his head. Boone though he must have been some sort of meteor for them all or something.

So the crazy naked guy got onto the mound where Boone and The Currier saved the countrified NCR troopers. And he said to everyone "Their is only one way to solve this and prove who's the best gang. And that is...A BABY EATING CONTEST!"

"Are you shutting me?" Said Boone because that sounded so evil it was just stupid. Bur then he saw the raiders dragging out two women with babies who were steaming in horror, and then they were tied up to stakes so they wold have to watch the Fiend leader and Nightstalker reader eat their babies.

Bone was worried if he sniped the raider leaders they would drop the babies, so he took out his hitting rifle in one and and Vince's 9mm s Mg in the other, then he ran down into the camp and shouted "PUT THE BABIES DOWN!"

Boone came down so fast and was so laud it scarred just about everyone. The Nightstalker leader put his baby down. The Fiend leader almost did do but then he said "Wait? We outnumber you asshole! Lets just kill you and barbecue your corps!"

"I SAID PUT THE BABY DOWN! Boone said still trying to imitate the raiders."

Then the Nightstands leader said "That's a good idea. OKAY WANDERER! TIME TO."

But before he could finish what he was saying he was killed by a giant wooden stake that got thrown through his neck. Boone turned around and saw that one of the women and the stake she was tied to was missed, then he turned around again and saw that the woman had gotten behind the Fiend leader. Then in one second all at once she grabbed the baby out of his hands with one arm and smacked the fiend leader's neck with the other.

While the woman grabbed the other baby and ran with then to safety Boone took out his grenade rifle, which he could use now and shot into the Fiends and Nightstalkers. But that killed them all too fast so Boone frighted out there must have been more people shooting at them.

Soon there was only the cray naked guy left, and he shouted "WELL SETTLE THIS MONO E MONO!" and pulled out the machete to right Boone. But then the hole in his head where the machete was got bacteria in it so the crazy ranked guy fell over and started having convoluted and died.

Boone looked around to see how else was there. He thought it might have been the Daughters of Hecate and that maybe the woman who killed the Fiend leader was one of their spies, but instance he saw a guy with a Hunting Revolver who was wearing NCR Ranger Combat armor, except he put duct tape over the NCR log on the technocrat.

So when the woman came back with the babies the Ranger too off his helmet and Boone recognizance them both. The ranger was Ranger Bruce Anders, who the NCR first sent to kill Motor-Runner, and the woman was also a Ranger. She was Ranger Stella, who got captured by the Legion and forged to be a gladiator, but Boone heard rumors she broke out of the fort after the Battle of Hoover Dam by killing everyone who was in her way.

Wow. It's Boone! Said Anders. "We heard about all you did with The Courier. I met her and she seemed like a really nice girl. I wish she was still on our side."

"Yeah." Said Stella. "When you came down to the camp and killed Caesar and Lucius and pretty much all the other impotent guys there it made it easier for me to escape. Thanks Boone!"

"What are you doing down here?" Asked Boone? "I thought the NCR Rangers adorned The Mojave too."

"Yeah, but we got left behind so we joined the Desert Rangers!" Said Anders. "The Desert Rangers were he before the NC came in, and now we're the only think left to keep the peace!"

"What about Mr. House? Asked Boone."

"Mr. House doesn't care about things this far away from New Vegas because it doesn't make him money!" Said Stella, who was really mad about it because she had seen the raiders up lose and knew better than Anders how savage and evil they were. "And now that the Courier's missing there's no one else to stop the Mojave going to hell!"

That reminded Boone about his mission so he asked "Who would win in a fight between Gojira and Liberty Prime?" Because that was the code question to ask if they were NCR spies too.

They were actually both spies too, so they said "Batman."

Then Stella said. "We've hard about what you've done here Boone. We appreciate how you're killing the bad guys but DON"T FORGET whose side you're on! We're watching you and the Daugherty of Hecate. Don't be like Corporate Betsy and leave the side that's spreading civilization!"

The way she said that was too pretentious for Boone so he said "I was a Bitter Springs" as a put down.

"Oh yeah." She said. And reminding them of that made her and Anders kinda depressed. So after they gave the babies back to the other woman who really was a hostage (and was also the mother of both of them) they just left to go back to their headquarters and Boone went back to tell the Daughters of Hecate they didn't have to worry about Nelson anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you Lame for the review. If you fish the game with All Or Nothing Mr. House says that General Overlie might commit suicide so I didn't think I had to put it in. Also I had Cassandra Moore be nice to Boone because she wanted to get him on her side, but I see your point. I don't know what you mean my making her "feisty" but ill make her less nice anyway. Sorry it took so long to inundate this story.

* * *

Actually when Booed got back to CAMP Forlorn Hope no one was there. He went to the command temp and found a note from Francine Garret saying she had fondu the Legion was at Cottonwood Cove again. It said that Betsy thought it was a good idea for him to come down but since Garrett was a leader of the Daughters of Hecate she also had to tell Boone that he was really dumb because he was a guy so he might as well stay home.

Boone went down to Cottonwood Cove anyway. it turned out that the Daughters of Hecate hadn't actually been able to take over the town because Francine Garrett hadn't actually lead an army before so she didn't know any tactics. So all her Hoplites were stuff behind cover because the Legion had missile launchers, and the surmised Boone because he Legion never used missiles because they were to high tick. And it reminded Boon of how the Lesion raid camp used emergency weapons.

Everyone was to busy shooting to see Boone so he went up to Cottonwood Overlook, and Betsy was there. "Hey Boone! She said. I derided to recon before they started since I knew Garret wasn't very good. You know why the Legion is all high tech all of the sudden?"

Boone didn't say anything. Instance he just pulled out his hunting rifle to kill the Legionaries, so Betsy said "Oh come on Boone! You killed then all last time wen you were with the Courier!"

"Okay fine. Said Boone." Instal he stopped for her, and since Betsy could see where everyone better she got both of the Legion Snipers with missile launchers. That made the rest all panic and they ran around to get away, so the Hoplites were able to get out of cover and go offer them.

Whale they were all running around Boone and Betsy claimed down the cliff and went over to the HQ building. Inside the fist floor room was a Centurion who went to attach them, but he hit one of hie own tripwires and shot got in the head by his own shotgun trap. It dint kill his but Boone and Betsy were able to shoot him dead before he got back up. Also that got them both all worried that there were more traps so they look ed around and disbarred three more grenade bouquets.

Then they found a computer on a desk that said there was an urgent message form HQ. Boone and Best looked at each other for a second, then they turned it on to have a look at who was in charge. It was a guy with a goatee and a bunk of scars who was wiring a centurion helmet and some armor like what Legate Lanuis wore but it also had a gold Legion bull on the chest place.

"HELLO?! Centuries Pompey are you three?!" Then he looked at his screen because there was a camera in the room and he said "Oh. YOU MOTHERFUCKERS. YOU DARE SOW YOUR FACES IN LEGION TERRITORY? Well...I guess I'll just have to evenly KILL YOU TOO!"

So you're the new leader of the Legion. Said Boone.

"You think you're so smart because you know who to be a sniper? Well it that makes you smart than I"M SMARTER THEN ALL OF YOU! My name is GAIUS MAGNUS! I am the Conqueror of the 87th Tribe, and I would;be been at Hoover Dam to kick all your assets if Caesar and Legate Landaus weren't scared of me! That's the only reason I wasn't there!"

"This asshole is on charge of Cease's Legion?" Asked Betsy.

"YES PINY WOMAN! I am the ONLY SURVIVOR of the Leaders of Caesar's Legion! Vulpes was never a leader, so he cold never be a Caesar, but I CAN! I understate how the technology that Caesar was afraid of having us use will let us beat everyone. You saw how my guys with lasers and missiles were able to kick the asses of your friends, the co-stalled Daughters of Hecate. I"M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! You have a KITTEN as your logo! KITTENS CAN"T KILL ANYTHING! Also, YOU DRESS LIKE THE GREEKS! THEY INVENTED GAYNESS!"

The way Gaius Magnus said that last bit was really mean, and since Betsy was a lesbian it was leek she was being insulated twice. So she said "That's it! You;re going down asshole!"

"No, YOU"RE GOING OWN! DOWN IN FLAMES!" Said Gaius Magnus. Then he took out a donator and started pressing it a bunch of times and said "HA HA HA! Sic semper tyrannus bitches!"

After he pressed it a bomb exploded in the back of the room. The detonator was suppressed to blow up all the traps in the room, but the only one Boone and Best missed was a dynamite bouquet in the back of the room. All it did was knock off Boone's beret and he quickly put it back on.

Gaius Magnet didn't realize his bombs didn't work for a while so he was all like "HA HA HA HAH HA HA HA HA! BURN! BURN IN HELL! WHERE ARE YOU'RE HEROES NOW GENERAL MOORE?! HA! HA HA HA HA HA!...Crap." Then he said. "You haven't won yet! Lets see how you do against my Plan B1" Then he hung up.

After all that Boone and Betsy went outside, where all the Legionaries were all dead. A Hoplite mechanic was over in the cage helping a woman with two kids take off the exposition collars the Legion put on the when they were going to make them slaves. Betsy went over to talk to her and she said. "Thank you! The Centurion said he was gonna use me as a test dummy for plasmids-proof armor when he wasn't raping me!"

"Well, you're safe now Miss! No one's gonna hut your pretty little face!" Said Betsy.

The other woman looked at Betsy weird because she wasn't a lesbian. Then she said "Um...thanks for the compartment."

But then Boone saw a guy in Metal Armor with a plasma caster in the distance to the cliffs north. Boone took out his hunting rife and starter shooting at him so he couldn't hit them, but before he left he took one last shot and hit the woman in the cage. At the same time some Fiends ran into the camp, bet before Boone and Betsy could do anything the Daughters of Hecate killed boast of them because the Fiends didn't know any tactics.

So they went back to the case where a Hoplite medic was stabilizing the other woman because the plasma caster had melted her leg off. Since the plasma was superheated it burned and colonized the wound so it didn't kill her like losing a leg normally would in Fallout. But it was still horrible so she passed out and her kids startled crying. Also some of the Hoplites started crying too. Betsy didn't cry because her therapy from Dr. Usanagi helped her dull with grief. Boone also did n;t cry because he had too much catharsis, but he was still worried about having flashbacks to when he killed his wife so he gave himself anti-psychotic medication.

* * *

Boone decided to go be alone for a while, so he went to the Sniper's Nest to think about stiff. It wasn't really his happy place because it was where he killed his wife, but it was steel a secret place no one expect the NCR knew about.

But then he got a call from General Moore, and she was really angry. "Dammit Boone! Why are you working with another fiction? You're the worst spy ever!"

Boone was still really pissy about everything but he wasn't in the mid to argue so he just said "I found out the leader of the Legion is a guy called Gaius Magnus. Here's his picture." And he sent it from his Pip Boy.

She looked at him and said "Our Intel said that the Courier almost nuked this guy once. What's wrong with all you people? We could salve all our problems if you would just fucking kill the bad guys!"

"The Region is also working with the Fiends again. (AN: This is also in the game and you can see it in the mission I Put A Spell On You so I didn't steal that idea from Taylor1000) I'm gonna look into it tomorrow." Replied Boone.

"Don't let us down Boone like you did you wife!" Sad General Moore because she thought it was the only war to get through to Boone. Then she hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it tool so long to update. I was busy.

* * *

Boone sleet for a while but woke up when he heard someone exploding the area. It was three fiends.

"Okay. No it's time to get serious." Said Boone. So he took out a key he kept behind the NCR First Recon badge on his better. It was for the footlocker at the Sniper's Nest, and Boone opened it and took oust the Gobi Champagne Scout Rife. Boone founded it when he was in the NCR but for a long item he didn't want to use it because he used it to kill his wife and he didn't went to remember that.

A byway Boone took the Gobi rifle and shot two of the Friends. Ten he shot the weapon of the last one and ran over to her before she could get one off the other dead Fiends.

Booed knocked her over with the Ranger Take-down and pinned her sown. Normally Boone wouldn't want to hurt a girl amid he never tortured people but now he was felling really agree so he gave her fixer, then he punched her in the face.

Since the left fiend was always high on Med-X she wasn't user to pain and when Boone Punched her it felt really horrible and she said "AH! THE PAIN! I'LL YELL YOU EVERYTHING! THE BAD GUYS NAME IS DUKE! HES A SECRET FIEND LEADER WHO WAS HIDING ION SOUTH VEGAS AND WRITING FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO DIE SO HE COLD TAKE OVER!"

"Why are you working with the Legion?" Asked Boone.

"THEY JUST TOLD US WERE THERE WAS STUFF TO LOOT! THEY DON'T GIVE US ANYTHING! WE HAVE TO GO TO RED ROCK CANYON TO GET STIFF!"

"What's going on at Red Rock?" Boone asked because he heard that the Great Khans all felt. But then the Fiend took Psycho and escaped, but that didn't matter because then Fire Gecko and Lake-lurks killed her.

Boone starter going north because even if he derided not to go to Red Rock there was potting south anyway. But then he heard gunfire and went to instigate. There was a caravan under attack from a Legion hit team and the only survivor was a guy hiding and cowering behind a dead Brahmin. Boone felt really bed because he tough the Legion hit team was probably meant for him, so he took out his grenade rife and shot into the Legion assassins. After a few shots most of them were dead and the others ran away, so Boone killed them with his sniper rifle.

The last surveyor from the caravan was a guy wearing a per-war business-wear suit with a Val 11 bulletproof vest and helmet over it, and he was caring a rare .45 auto MSG from Utah. Then Boone recognized him as James Garrett. "Sorry about your bar." Said Boone. "I'm supervised they were able to kick you out."

Then James got really sad and said "I tried to complain but everyone was laughing at me because Mr. House told everyone how I was a robot fantasist!"

Boone actually didn't care about robot fetishists because they weren't hurting or traumatizing people like pedophiles or zoophiles but he still ought getting laughed at was a dumb reason to be sad so he said "Big deal. My friend Manny Vargas got beat up once in the army for being gay. Also my wife is dead because I killed her to save her form being enslaved. And the Courier got shot in the head a bunch of times."

James Garrett didn't argue with Boone because he didn't think he cold win so moved on "I heard Abbot Vault 11 and tried to make it a haunted house people could visit but no one came and people said it was intensive. So now I'm just a caravan guard."

"Yeah that was dumb." Said Boone.

"Can I please come whit you? Now that my caravan is dead I can be your companion."

"Okay fine." Said Boone.

So Boone and James Garrett went to Ranger station Charlie because they heard that the Desert Ranger took it over and they wanted to report the craven being lost. But when they got to the HQ building no one was there. They stood around and looked around for a but until suddenly some floor tiles opened and revealed a staircase.

When they went down they found a secret office where there was mentors showing secret cameras were watching the building so they wouldn't get tricked and roiled again. And it was being run by Raul Tejada. He was wearing some Riot Gear the the Courier got for him form the Divide but instance of the Riot Gear helmet he was hearing a NCR trooper helmet because those look cool.

"Oh hi Boone." Said Raul. "I'm sure they you and your friend whoa covered in powder burns have happy news for me."

Boone was kinda annoyed with how Raul was always sarcastic and whiny but he also knew he was a really good warrior and that the Courier brougham him as her comparison at Hoover Dam because Lily was crazy, Arcade was helping the Remnants, Veronica hater her and he and Cass wooden been mad at her when she startled shooting NCR troops. (AN even though Boone doesn't know about all this I thought I should just say it for my readers.)

"MY whole caravan was killed." Said James. "It was the Legion."

So Raul started writing a report on it and he said "Well I'm sure your next business venture will work oust fine."

"Raul. I went after the Legion and killed evensong at their base so they won't be a problem for a while, but the Fiends are still out there. I' gonna try to kill them, but I might need support." San Boone.

"Sure!" Raul said. "I'm sure you can use a depreciated two hundred year old old man to kill a bunch of crazy drug years with energy weapons. Maybe I can hit them with a walking stick!"

"Cheer up!" Said James. "You've got seniority over all the other Desert Rangers. That's why we went to you because of your experience!"

Since James Garrett had great speech skill he was able to motivate Raul again. "Okay." He said. "Let me know when you nod me. Hopefully I can do it unless by brain gives out and I go fetal."

After he said that Boone took out a stringer of anti-psychotic drugs and Raul hid under his desk and said "I WAS JUST KISSING! Ow my knees."


End file.
